Choices
by mj0621
Summary: In life, you need to make choices so choose carefully because it maybe you're last shot at it. SMacked of course drama, angst, MacPeyton...Two endings
1. Part One and Two

**Choices**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and if I did, my ships aren't sinking right now...

**Rating**: T (to be safe, but nothing to be worried about really)

**Pairing/s:** SMacked (of course) drama/angst, MacPeyton

**Summary:** In life, you need to make choices so choose carefully because it maybe you're last shot at it.

**Author's Notes:** This idea has been in my mind for days... I've been hanging around YouTube too much.. lol Anyway, this is sorta a songfic. Four songs/parts to be exact. And again, two endings. I dedicate this oneshot (yes, I'm still in a writer's block) to these people who are there to cheer me up when things got rough for me and who are always there to support me (specially in my writing) and those who make me happy: **Isabel Juno** (Izzy/Technomousy ) and **Neil**, **tvfreak92** and **ilovecsi4326** (Devan and Lila), **AliasCSINYFriendsER** (Mandi), **JacobedRose** (JRose) and **Triki** (Trix), **Jade Storms** (Det. Jade) and **Byte366** (Bytie), **Dippish** (Dip), **bubble-rouge08**(ate Cate), **my couz** and all the other special people. Thanks for chatting/PMing/emailing me. You guys are the best! Hugs tight

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stella's POV:**_

**Part One: Don't Mess With My Love (M2M)**

_I thought you we're a friend of mine but I was wrong_

_You try to fit into the arms where I belong  
You moved right in behind my back_

_Everyone knows friends don't do that  
I thought you were somebody I could trust_

_You always said you were happy for us  
How could you go and break my heart_

_When you knew all along he was mine from the start_

She came here with a smile. A woman with a nice strong attitude, confident and smart mind. We became friends immediately because of our similarities. I thought to myself, finally, a new female friend in a man's world. I smile as we got closer... that woman named Peyton Driscoll.

_He is everything to me_

_And you know we're meant to be  
He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my love  
Take everything I own_

_Ooh just leave that boy alone  
He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my, mess with my love_

_Don't mess with my love_

I bought three cups of coffee for Mac and Peyton one morning. I felt good since I woke up and there's nothing that's gonna ruin it. I abruptly stopped my tracks as I saw Peyton giving him coffee. I admit, I was a bit jealous. Who wouldn't be? I mean, I can't help but to think I'm being replaced in his heart... And she... knows all my secrets... including him.

_You came right over and looked in my eyes_

_You said those stories were rumors and lies  
And I wish I could believe in you_

_But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth_

I've been hearing way too many rumors about the both of them and it breaks my heart to know that I feel that those rumors are true. Peyton and I talked in the breakroom and she denies everything about it. Saying that those are just office gossip and nothing else. I nodded and went to see Mac for a case. I wasn't sure I believe what Peyton said and I feel sorry for doubting a friend. My inner self couldn't resist so I asked him about it. He sighed deep and said they're 'dating'. Looks like my suspicions were right. For once, I hated that.

_Friends don't do what you do_

_There's no excuse  
I'm so confused_

_I thought you cared about me  
But now I see_

_All you care about is you_

Since then, I avoided her in every way I can. I trusted her with all my secrets... specially the ones I never told Mac... because it was about him. She ruined our friendship and she lost my trust. I try to smile everytime I see Mac... or her... or both of them together but shit, it hurts like heck. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why are you hurting me?

**Part Two: Do You Know What You Want (M2M)**

_Someone treats you right_

_Stay with you day and night  
I can tell that's what you need_

_I know just what to do  
I'll take good care of you_

_Baby you can get that from me_

I see them again together walking in the corridors towards the locker room and as much as I didn't want to, he saw me. He gave me this weird look but I shrugged it off and left immediately. At home, I couldn't help but to remember that look he gave me. I can't point my finger on what's wrong but I just know there's something with what you're saying with your eyes... Remember the time when I said you can talk with me by just looking? Was that what you were trying to do?

_I can tell she's not treating you right_

_Every time you look at me  
So which one will you choose_

_You look so confused  
Tell me the truth_

_Do you know what you want_

People are starting to see that you're not happy. They're even saying that I am the reason why. Am I? This is awkward for us, I won't deny that. Anyway, I wasn't the one who started this... Right? I have too many questions for you like: Is she taking you for granted? Or giving you too much of everything? Does she control you? What now?

_Do you know what you want_

_Do you know what you want  
Love's so hard to find_

_So make up your mind  
Do you know what you want_

Things are getting out of hand around the lab because of my bickering with Peyton. Even techs are getting involve. I know I don't need to tell you this but you need to choose. In life, you need to make choices so choose carefully because it maybe you're last shot at it. So who's it gonna be?

_Oh baby can't you see_

_One minute you're with me  
Next one you are all over her_

_She talks behind your back  
You know I'll stay on track_

_Something she wouldn't for sure_

I know that it's hard to fix this but it won't be solved if you don't choose. I'm sorry I put you in this place. I tried to avoid this but it was evitable. Childish I know but I had to fight back... I had to fight back after what she has said about you. I won't tolerate that.

_How can I help you to make up your mind_

_Boy you're running out of time  
So which one will you choose_

_You look so confused  
Tell me the truth_

_Do you know what you want_

As this takes more time, it's getting more complicated. It interferes with our work and our personal life. I don't want to pressure you but it's clear that this must end now.

_Please call me and say_

_I am the one  
You need in your life_

_The game that you play  
Ain't no fun_

_Please answer me now  
Gotta know what you want_

Whatever choice you make I need to hear it. I wish I'm the one you choose. Selfish I know but I need you in my life. It tortures me to know it's possible that I won't be the one you'll choose. I can give you what you need. I'll give you my everything... because I love you... so please choose. Is it gonna be her or me?

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Part three and four are next... Mac's decision...

Tell me what you think. I am not good with songfics...

mj(wgf)


	2. Part Three and Four

**Choices**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff in earlier chap.**

**Author's Notes: **Now that I'm satisfied with my oneshots and short fics, my writer's block is gone and I'm gonna start updating my WiP fics now...(Thoughts, S.C.A.R.E.D.?, A Right Mistake) :D Finally huh? lol And at long last I can write CSI(LV) fics again! Cheers peeps and buddies:P Btw, this third and fourth parts are two separate endings. Let's say it's a ride of down and up...(hint)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stella's POV:**_

**Part Three: I Try (Macy Gray)**

_Games, changes and fears _

_When will they go from here _

_When will they stop I believe that fate has brought us here _

_And we should be together _

_But we're not _

_I play it off but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin. _

The day came and you finally chose. Your words cut me like a knife as you proclaimed who'd stay and who'd go. I know we're professionally speaking here but we both know that this is also personal.

_I try to say goodbye and I choke _

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear _

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near _

I pack my things and said my farewell to the gang. Tears were shed, hugs were shared but when I saw you, I stood still. No words were said, no touch was felt. So much for goodbye huh?

_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_I may seem alright and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

_I play it off but I'm dreamin of you_

_I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin_

I never been the same since you've transfered me. Staying in a different city's a reason but living without you around is another. I never felt so lonely in my life.

_Here is my confession_

_May I be your possession_

_Boy I need your touch_

_Your love kisses and such_

_With all my might I try_

_But this I can't deny_

_I play it off but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin _

Pain is killing me and my mind's fighting this insanity. Tortured my soul as I realize I wasn't able to tell you... how much you mean to me... days that I wished that I was in your arms... months asking myself when will it be us... years of waititng and giving you my all. I love you Mac Taylor but I guess it's too late.

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

Now is the time I should forget . I should move on with my life and get over you. Yes, it's hard... but you know what's harder? Knowing that forever I'll think of you.

**Part Four: Blessed (Christina Aguilera)**

_When I think how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows_

_Then I look at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tiptoes_

_I must say everyday I wake _

_And realize you're at my side_

All my life, I had no one to turn to but since I met you, I know that finally I got someone who's there for me.

_I know I'm truly blessed_

_For everything you give me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_I'll do my best_

_With every breath that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

You backed me up always and this is no exception. I felt tons of relief as you defended me without doubting me. Your words were strong ... and everybody listened to every syllable you promounced. You believed in me and now... I'm here, standing by your side... not her.

_There are times that test your faith_

_'Til you think you might surrender_

_And baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say_

_That my hopes were growing slender_

_You walked by in the nick of time_

_Looking like an answered prayer_

Yeah, we had our ups and downs, our misunderstandings and confrontations and I'm glad that until now, we're here standing, stronger than ever.

_I'm blessed with love and understanding_

_Blessed when I hear you call my name_

_I'll do my best with faith that's never ending_

_Blessed to make sure you feel the same_

As you call my name, my heart leaped. Starting this day, everything's gonna change. You know that's not only in our work... Was this a good decision? I don't know but I'm willing and ready to find out.

_Deep inside of me_

_You fill me with your gentle touch..._

Now that the storm has calmed, the sun shines brightly into the sky. yes, this is only the first of what we'll face, but together, we'll be ready for any obstacle this relationship will give us. Now, I can say what I've been waiting to say all of these years. Now, I can take care of you without limitations. Now, I can give you my all and you accept then without hesitations. Now, I can love you with all I got knowing that you do too.

END

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done with oneshots/short stories now... Lemme start typing my uipdates... bet some of you are waiting for those...:P Please tell me what you guys think! Thanks!

mj(wgf)


End file.
